


You Have No Chance At All

by dearprouvaire



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Musical References, On The Barricade, spanish class drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearprouvaire/pseuds/dearprouvaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His friends would fall and die, not by his hand but by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have No Chance At All

**Author's Note:**

> Another Spanish class drabble! This is a little sad I think, my apologies. Comment below? :) <3  
> I kind of just mashed the musical and movie version of the scene together... I hope you like it!

“You have no chance, no chance at all.”

The words were ringing in Enjolras ears. He wanted to scream, yell, punch the man that had uttered the declaration of their deaths. Yet, his marble features didn’t show a sign of the troubles on his mind. Enjolras was no fool; he had known how the outcome of their uprising could look in the end. He had told his friends, he had spoken more than one warning to each of them, and yet they were still lined up behind him at their barricade. Trusting him, their leader, with their lives. And who was he to let them be thrown away so carelessly? What choice did he have now? Wasn’t it already too late to turn back? His storming blue eyes were fixed on the glaring soldiers at the bottom of the barricade. The man who always knew what to say, how to rally the people and make them believe, was at loss for words. His friends would fall and die, not by his hand but by his side. Enjolras was willing to sacrifice his little life to the greater cause, but his friends? They had a future laid out for them; many of them had yet to see the first quarter of a century pass them by. Anger was burning up in his chest, making it hard to breathe. He turned around to face his devoted and trusting companions, and his voice rose to new heights as he began to speak. 

“Damn their warnings, damn their lies. We will see the people rise.”

Most, if not all, of the figures raised their head to look at him. Even when faced with death, they hadn’t abandoned him yet. He met the eyes of his friends and saw passion and anger burning beneath the fear. 

“Let us die, facing our foes. Make them bleed while we can…” Enjolras trailed off, his fist now raised in the air. A spark had relit his fire and he was radiant. He cast another look down and saw Combeferre holding a weeping Courfeyrac- he was mourning the death of their youngest and probably bravest member Gavroche. 

“Make them pay through the nose!” Combeferre uttered, holding onto his friends arm. Courfeyrac was wild, the tears just drying on his cheeks. “Make them pay for every man!” he chimed in, a look of determination on his face. 

Enjolras motioned for them to join him on the barricade. “Let others rise to take our place until the earth is free!”

He felt the guilt tearing at his insides as he raised his voice one more time and let his friends to their final battle.

“Take aim!”


End file.
